risemypenguinsfromthedeepfandomcom-20200213-history
13 Seiboutenkai
category:Organizations The 13 Seiboutenkai are 13 people in universe 2 who, throughout the ages, Greppaire Hallumi believed had surpassed gods in their strength. They are protected by the 21 Takaisengei, known as the soldiers of the gods. Three of the Seiboutenkai are actually also Takaisengei. Overview The 13 Seiboutenkai are mainly those whom have god complexes and want to be recognized as gods by their planet, such as what Leytounek tried to do, but failed, with the Egyptians. Others, like Humsthan, wanted to get assassins and the police off his tail by proving he was a god. It was unknown to all of the Seiboutenkai that Greppaire was actually trying to create his own private, unstoppable army until 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden told them and proceeded to murder Greppaire, then go into a hibernation-like state until the end of the Seiboutenkai War, going on to strike fear in all of the other Takaisengei and Seiboutenkai with his Caijjin and Cortunni attacks and making his presence known. It is shown by this that Seiboutenkai will fear other Seiboutenkai, especially Maiden, as he is known, in universe 2, as the strongest man on Earth. The only Seiboutenkai who did not no this and died because of her mistake was Surnoa Lennome, who first met the other Seiboutenkai after Maiden went into hibernation. It has been speculated that the Seiboutenkai would constantly switch around before Greppaire's passing, but afterwards he obviously couldn't have chosen any new ones. Apparently he died the day Timmy killed James' parents, which is famously also the day Duck McDuck first met his older brother, Sheep McSheep. Three of the 13 Seiboutenkai were hunted by the government, and most of the rest of them were hunted by other organizations, or they hadn't been pinned on the crimes they'd committed (like Maiden and Surnoa). As a result they all were targets for assassinations before the became known as gods, and a few after. Also, it is unknown why but the Battalion Rapscallion seems to have a vendetta with 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden, Harrarpei and the French Mustachio. Consequently, most of the Seiboutenkai had or still have bounties, most of which are over £1,000,000. Members Lapexote Lapexote was found by Greppaire and convinced to pose as a god. His powers include controlling water and cooling and heating things as he pleases. It is unknown when he was recruited but it was definitely before the rise of ancient Egypt. He has no name and was named Lapexote as a name from the top of Greppaire's head. Though his powers are strong, he is actually very weak, and, after finding himself in the 21st during the Seiboutenkai war, he was overwhelmed and sealed himself in a block of ice. Using his powers too much caused him to die near the end of the war. Cannie 'the beauty' Cannie apparently had the beauty of the gods, and could control any man with it, including making Greppaire let her join the 13 Seiboutenkai. She was only ever hunted down by female assassins, but, using her many Caijjin and Cortunni attacks (she was widely considered to be the first with Caijjin and Cortunni powers), she would always win. All that is known about when she joined is that she was the second Seiboutenkai. She was killed by Timmy on Casblanicoe island, on the way to The End Of The Line, the land of the navy. Leytounek the pharaoh Leytounek was the third Seiboutenkai to join. He had no Cortunni or Caijjin attacks, and also no immortality, like the previous two, so, like many of the later Seiboutenkai, he would have to stay in a somewhat state of sleeping, with effects of that like being cryogenically frozen. Leytounek could control sand, and crush anything into sand. He tried to convince the Egyptians that he was a god and that they should make him a pharaoh, but they refused. He then tried to kill them, but they created an army and fought against him. He escaped, but they had placed a hefty bounty on his head. When Greppaire told him that he could become a god, he accepted, and cocooned himself in sand for many years so he couldn't be found. He become the god of Baby's Corner, and was killed by the Blood Renegade. Cat-Claws Cat-Claws is an insane cat-whisperer that can only eat mice. He can also turn into a female form, and seduce men - before killing them with his 'Claws'. He lacks any other power than that, but thought he was the god of cats and tried to convince everyone that he was a god. Around 32 B.C., Greppaire found him and made him the fourth Seiboutenkai. His powers far surpass the normal humans, and he has lifespan 24x longer than usual. As he cannot live forever, though, he also must go into a hibernation-like state. He was killed by 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden near the end of the Seiboutenkai War. Harrarpei Harrarpei is by far the weakest Seiboutenkai, with two Caijjin and two Cortunni attacks. Though he can live forever, he is basically a fat man wearing lots of armour with a spear. He was recruited as a Seiboutenkai in 24 A.D., 56 years after Cat-Claws was. The only reason he wanted to join was because he was stronger than everyone else he knew, and he thought that made him a god. For some reason, he also joined the Takaisengei for an unknown reason - maybe because he thought if the number of Takaisengei was increased, people would be more wary when attacking the Seiboutenkai so he'd be safe. 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden presumably killed him near the end of the Seiboutenkai War. Gregagrok Gregagrok was a Demograph Yum whom the Demograph Yum King had put a 56,000,000,000 Grellapops bounty (£20,000,000/$25,218,000) on Gregagrok's head, the reason why still unknown to this day, but Gregagrok escaped on a meteor, which he painted purple. The meteor later crashed on Earth in about the year 231 A.D., and he was found by Greppaire about 10 years later. He became a Seiboutenkai, believing it was just like being a Demograph Yum God, and did most of Greppaire's dirty work. At some point, Harrarpei and Leytounek worked together to murder Gregagrok 'because he looked creepy and he was getting all the attention'. Humsthan He was the seventh Seiboutenkai and became one in 1651, a whole 1,420 years after Gregagrok was elected as one. his bounty at this time was £100 (in these days: £6122/$7801), ands he was constantly being chased by the police. He could absorb fire and emit it, and was called a witch as a result. He decided if he could prove himself as a god, the authorities would stop chasing him. Greppaire also wanted the use of his powers, so it worked out for both of them. He could also live forever, like most of the Seiboutenkai. His plan failed when the authorities began to believe that there was a group of witches, forcing Greppaire and the current 7 Seiboutenkai to have to kill the entire government. He joined Timmy in the Seiboutenkai war, and is currently still alive. Heeylargraph Heeylargraph is the best pronounceable name in English for her name. She is a female alien of an unknown race, and has venom in her hands that can be mixed with her Caijjin attacks to create deadly attacks. She was found unconscious in 1822, and was nursed back to health by a farmer. When Greppaire discovered this, he killed the farmer and slowly converted Heeylargraph to his beliefs. In 1862, she joined as the eighth Seiboutenkai. She revealed that she was a princess and her, father, the king, viewed her as a disappointment and not throne-worthy. She was then exiled, but, through treason and evil organizations, she began a war on her nation, gaining her a bounty of 132,000,000,000,000 Narkrassica (£2,000,000,000/$2,519,700,000). Eventually she was blasted off the planet and ended up on Earth. Her species can live up to 3,000,000,000 years, but she died after C blasted a hole through her stomach during the Seiboutenkai war. The French Mustachio The French Mustachio came to France in 1939, as an Italian man in the mafia named Jeremy Rodriguez. World War II broke out, but, in the timeline of universe 2, a bomb named the DGOD M.K. 5 (Death Goo Of Doom Mark 5) hits Paris and out of it comes a tiny blob of black sentient goo, that attaches itself to Jeremy's face. The goo absorbed the nationality of the French out of the ground. So now the man controlled by the black blob of goo on his face is called 'The French Mustachio'. The blob can block any form of attack as well as change shape. So it appears as a mustache but can turn into a shield at a moment's notice to protect it's host. Though The French Mustachio is Italian and French, he seems to have connections with Japan, as his favourite foods are fried udon, ramen and sushi, and, for some unknown reason, his bounty is in yen: ¥1,400,000 (£10,409.80/$13113.23). It is theorized that the mustache is made of pure cultural diversity. When Greppaire realized The French Mustachio's strength increase, he begged him to join, and the culturally diverse monster accepted, as the mustache itself thought it was a god. The French Mustachio was killed by Timmy during the Seiboutenkai war when he tried to deactivate C. Rimkrae Rimkrae was a female evacuee in WWII and, fueled purely by her own anger, wiped out entire armies and bomber planes with newly developed Caijjin attacks. These took a massive toll on her body and she stopped aging at 23. She was asked to join the Seiboutenkai as the 10th Seiboutenkai, and thought it was a bad idea but accepted anyway. Her role model and possibly love interest was Maiden, and was completely 100% on his side for the 2 years he was in the Seiboutenkai, before he went and killed Greppaire. She, like Humsthan, joined Timmy in the Seiboutenkai war and lived as a result. When she realized 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden had joined 'Ruby Red' Brennon, she tried to convince Maiden to stop, although he promised her that he'd kill Brennon. She is presumably still alive, but it's questionably where she is. 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden Maiden is a complete and utter psychopath. After his mother died of cancer, his sister was run over and his dad committed suicide, he was adopted by an abusive auntie and uncle. These adoptive parents would always make fun of him and his jaw, which he could not chew properly with, until he had enough, and murdered them with a cleaver along with some houseguests. After that, he turned to crime until he had a bounty of £550,000,000,000 ($693109718159.41), the biggest bounty in all of universe 2. When he heard of the insanely powerful 'Iron-Jaw', he decided to trick his way into his Iron-Jaw tribe using a fake iron jaw, actually made of a metal in the center of a planet in a different dimension, Seiboi. Seiboi is the heaviest metal in universe 2, carrying more weight than a black hole. The fact that maiden can hold this on his face with ease is a testament to his power. Furthermore, after defeating Iron-Jaw by taking both of his arms with his Caijjin attack, 'Limb Stealer', he heard of the current 10 Seiboutenkai, and decided that he may as well join, just for the fun of it, and maybe because his bounty had increased to £600,000,000,000 ($756119692537.54), also scoring the record for the biggest bounty in universe 2. When he joined, he was instantly mocked for being weak, so Maiden beat the crap out of all of the other Seiboutenkai, including Greppaire, at once. Though two more Seiboutenkai were elected after him, he never met them in person, as he went into 'hibernation' before this. At a meeting of the Seiboutenkai 2 years later, one which the two newest Seiboutenkai did not attend for personal reasons, 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden revealed to all of the other Seiboutenkai there that Greppaire was just using them for his dirty work, before proceeding to kill him. Then Maiden went into hibernation before meeting the two new Seiboutenkai. Maiden is also known as the most important Seiboutenkai. This is because he was the last Seiboutenkai revealed and made all of the pieces of the 13 Seiboutenkai fall in place, as well as the fact that he was the strongest Seiboutenkai. He was also directly responsible for the deaths of Cat-Claws, Harrarpei, Surnoa Lennome, Brother Armageddon, Sister Armageddon, 'Ruby Red' Brennon and many other main/important characters besides. He awoke near the end of the Seiboutenkai war, after he could feel so much power, almost enough to rival his own - though it turned out to be lots of strong fighters in one place, he was still impressed. 'Ruby Red' Brennon tried to make his own army to kill Timmy, and asked Maiden to join. Maiden joined, but promised to kill Brennon, which he later did, though it cost his own life. Surnoa Lennome Not much is known about Surnoa Lennome. She is known to fight with two staffs and had a bounty of £200,000,000 ($252,039,897.51) before Maiden killed her. She was also not seen fighting anyone on Timmy's side, but, instead, the Navy, during the Seiboutenkai war. She had to have joined between 2020 and 2023, but other than that she is shrouded in mystery. It is presumed that she was not immortal. Freddy Winchester Freddy was a strange choice for Greppaire to choose. Freddy Winchester was a normal boys and Timmy's best friend at the orphanage - meaning, when he became a Seiboutenkai, the oldest he could've been was 14. He may have been immortal, however, for when they met again on Casblanicoe island although Timmy's 21, Freddy looks about 18, even though they're the same age. Also, when Timmy met him when he was 40, Freddy looked about 34. Other than that, Freddy lacks powers, apart from a seemingly overlooked superhuman strength, which pales in comparison to people like Llamanec, but is somehow still stronger than Harrarpei. It can still be questioned why Freddy was chosen to be the 13th Seiboutenkai, but it may have something to do with his religion, Karasu no haiiro no hana/Heggrie ma no Fleyno (The grey flower of the crow). Being a Seiboutenkai Becoming a Seiboutenkai There are two ways to become a Seiboutenkai: either getting asked by Greppaire Hallumi to become one of tracking down Greppaire and asking him yourself - though you can only join if you can fight against him and the other Seiboutenkai on somewhat equal terms. The only exception to this was Cannie 'the beauty', who bribed Greppaire with her looks. There is no maximum to how many Seiboutenkai there are as Greppaire, like 'Ruby Red' Brennon, just wanted to make his own private army and did not think that they might turn against him. Duties of the Seiboutenkai The Seiboutenkai must basically murder any/all of Greppaire's enemies, and also do any of Greppaire's dirty work, at least until the Creamoloana Slave Trade and the Yellow Crintoeloana Armada, when Greppaire was assumed dead. After that point, pictures of Leytounek taking out the trash, Humsthan looking at a shopping list while holding a bottle of milk and Heeylargraph fixing a TV aerial during a thunderstorm were revealed, so Greppaire used them to help around the house. It has been said that they entered Shi no gyō, and made it to Casblanicoe island, presumably where Cannie 'the beauty' stayed. Leytounek may have stayed in the Baby's Corner, but it's more likely that they returned, and he went there again at a later date. While on Shi no gyō, Maiden was the doctor for the Seiboutenkai - this is one of the very few occasions Maiden is portrayed as having fun. Benefits of the Seiboutenkai The Seiboutenkai are given £20.00 per week (something that somehow only Humsthan, Rimkrae and Maiden noticed was supposed to be Greppaire saying all of the Seiboutenkai were children and that they deserved pocket money) that Greppaire would always find way to recall, and 'free candy' in the 'free candy room'. Once again, it was Rimkrae, Humsthan and Maiden who decided not to take their chances in there - they're the only Seiboutenkai that have any common sense. The only other benefit other than that is the thrill of a fight. Other Information Relationships within the Seiboutenkai Rimkrae and Maiden Rimkrae has lots of respect and refused to believe he is dead, saying to Timmy that she loved him more than she loved any other man. Rimkrae could in fact be correct that Maiden is still alive, as he had no rival to his power in universe 2. It is uncertain whether Maiden had such feelings for Rimkrae, but she had definitely seen his face under the mask, so he must trust her more than any other Seiboutenkai. Rimkrae's full strength hasn't been revealed yet, but it may have given Maiden a good fight, and may be why he has such respect for Rimkrae. They are also both Takaisengei, along with the idiotic Harrarpei. Humsthan and Rimkrae Humsthan seems to love Rimkrae, saying multiple times that she is 'the strongest Seiboutenkai of all' or has the 'strongest Caijjin attacks in her possession'. Rimkrae has never returned any feelings for Humsthan, however, creating somewhat of a love triangle (except Maiden has no feelings for Humsthan). Humsthan believes all of the other Seiboutenkai to be 'mindless killing machines', especially when Maiden destroyed Imfretesret and Oyblogion, both countries owned by the Battalion Rapscallion with serious repercussions, though he just laughed it off. Maiden's intimidation Maiden could intimidate all of the Seiboutenkai, especially at the end of the Seiboutenkai war, when he began killing the other Seiboutenkai. The only Seiboutenkai who did not know of Maiden's potential strength was Surnoa Lennome, and she paid the price when he showed it to her. All of the other Seiboutenkai (other than Rimkrae and Humsthan) seem to be afraid of Maiden because of what he did to Greppaire. Other Relationships Though most of the relationships in amidst the Seiboutenkai are centered around Maiden, other relationships still do exist